detectivconanfandomcom-20200213-history
A Car Carrying a Time Bomb
Case Situation The delivery truck left the house and there was an explosion inside the house at 12:00. At 14:00, another bombing incident occurs at the apartment building. Meanwhile, the little girl named Mao Misawa, Ayumi's neighbor, is telling her pet dog, Candy, to wait for her. Candy went inside the delivery truck but the truck left. Mao is now worried about Candy. At the Mouri Detective Agency, the Detective Boys are planning to go to the Beika Library. Mao appears to Ayumi and tells her that her dog, Candy, jumped into a delivery truck and left. Mao doesn't know what to do and felt very sad. The Detective Boys tell her not to worry and they will help her to find Candy. While finding Candy, they found the Fox Delivery truck. They went inside calling to Candy. Suddenly, Detective Chiba and the Fox delivery truck driver appear and asking them what are they doing. The Detective Boys cannot find Candy and it must be in another Fox Delivery truck. Takagi appears and Conan asks him is there a case. Takagi says there is a case and warns the kids to hurry home, so Takagi, Chiba, and the truck driver left by taking a ride on a truck. Conan now wonders what's going on. Conan uses the cellphone to call Ran and asks what’s Kogoro’s doing. When Ran checks inside the detective agency, she found her dad being drunk while sleep talking about having another beer. Conan sees that and hangs up. Next, Conan calls Inspector Megure while using the voice changing bowtie using Kogoro's voice to get some information about the case. Megure told Conan that since midday, there have been two incidents. It's a serial bombing case. The first victim: Kouzou Tonomura, a district court judge. The second: Saeki Kazuhiko, a district public prosecutor. Although both victims suffered serious injuries, thankfully, they weren't life threatening. Both bombs were delivered with a timer. Furthermore, from the first incident's bomb wreckage, there were fingerprints that belonged to a man who served time until last month for a violation of the Explosives Control Act. That man was Masato Utsugi and he was arrested. His motive was revenge towards the people who unjustly persecuted and sentenced him. Also, according to Utsugi's testimony, he had delivered one more bomb. It was delivered to an ex- detective who arrested him. That’s why he used a delivery truck. In the flashback, Takagi told Megure that they’ve confirmed the ex-detective Kaneko’s safety. The bomb hasn’t been delivered yet. If they trust Utsugi's testimony, the last bomb will explode at 4 PM. Chiba reports to Megure that he received a fax from the Fox Delivery Courier Company. It's the package's shipping information. It seems it's timed to be delivered from three to four. Megure asks where the bomb is right now and Chiba answers he has asked the company to tell their delivery employees. Takagi already asked the bomb squad to be ready for dispatch. Upon discovery, they will mobilize. The police will somehow make it in time. Until sudden, the phone rings and Chiba picks it up to answer it. Chiba receives a report about that the delivery truck has been hijacked. Two men took the delivery truck and Candy jumps in. The police identified two men: Kingo Ebisawa and Ginji Kaniyama, they both have robbery in their criminal records. Today, before noon, at Margane Loan in Beika City, they robbed one million yen. The footage of those two in the security camera and the deliveryman's testimony matched. The Magane Loan is the corrupted loan shark. Their getaway car's engine failed, so it was found nearby so they had to used the delivery truck. Perhaps it's for intercepting the police radio. The abandoned car did have a radio and that's why they chose a vehicle equipped with a radio, so they probably don't know about the bomb. So currently, the police are searching, but as of now, the delivery truck carrying a bomb hasn’t been secured. The delivery truck’s been hijacked at Beika City District 3’s residential area. After Conan got all the information from Megure, he hangs up. Genta asks Conan what's he doing and tells him to help Mao to look for Candy. Haibara kindly asks Mao where was the place Candy got in the delivery truck. Meanwhile in the delivery truck, Ebisawa and Kaniyama are listening to the radio that the police HQ is telling all the stations to search the truck that was hijacked by the robbers. Ebisawa and Kaniyama are feeling great to make an escape from the police. Suddenly, Candy appears and Kaniyama thinks Candy is very adorable. Mao found the area where Candy jumped into the truck. While they keep searching, Haibara and Conan know the correct pathway to find the truck. While going straight, they arrived at the street where there's traffic. When the group turn left, Conan calls Agasa for some assistance. In the middle of the traffic, Ebisawa is struggling by tapping the navigation device. Kaniyama is wondering if they could stop by at the convenience store to get some snacks. Kaniyama also mentions that the navigator can trace the location of their car but luckily he broke the wire. On the bridge, Conan uses the telescopic lenses and finds the right delivery truck. The Detective Boys went after it but it got away. They keep chasing it but Mao can't keep up the energy. Agasa finally picks them up and follow the truck while driving the beetle. At the intersection, Agasa wonders which way did the truck turned. When Agasa asks Conan about the time before the bomb explodes, the Detective Boys and Mao got shocked hearing the word, "explodes". Conan and Haibara don't have a choice so they told them there's a bomb in the truck and at 4, it will explode. The Detective Boys got upset hearing that and Mao cries about Candy. At the convenience store, Kaniyama got hack in the truck with food. Two kids notice Candy and they wanted to pet her. Kaniyama lets them pet Candy and Ebisawa is telling Kaniyama to hurry up. Conan tells the Detective Boys to wait in the car and also tells Agasa to stay in standby. So Conan got out and calls Megure again using Kogoro's voice. When he asks that the robbers are listening to the police radio, Megure confirms it and that's what he believes. As Conan secretly requests something to Megure, he understands so he orders the police to make an urgent contact with the command center and also contact Takagi and Chiba. At the convenience store, the robbers drove away. While driving, they listen to the radio about the police HQ telling all units to conduct the next inspection. They said all units report to the following points: Downtown loop, near the intersections of Kirinishimachi District 3. The robbers panicked and tries to look for a way to get out of the place where they currently are. Later, they finally got out and felt great that there's no more checkpoints. Agasa's car and Takagi's car follow the truck. The Detective Boys are happy that they found the truck. Conan actually tells Megure to leak fake checkpoints so he created one free road and lured the robbers into it. While they are chasing the truck, Kaniyama opens the back door of the truck and blocks the road by throwing away all the packages. All the packages block the road. When Takagi and Chiba searches for the bomb, they can't find it. Which means the bomb is still in the truck. Conan uses the turbo engine skateboard to go after them. Conan got into the truck and searches for the bomb. When he found the package containing the bomb, he tells the robbers to drive to a place that's wide open. They still don't get it and as Conan explains about the bomb, they understand. They now only have two minutes left till the bomb explodes. Takagi and Chiba found the truck and they follow it. When they arrived at the wide open place, Conan throws the package containing the bomb into the water and explodes. The robbers, Candy, and Conan are safe and sound. After the robbers got arrested by Takagi and Chiba, Mao hugs Candy in a happy way. At the Mouri Detective Agency, Megure calls Kogoro telling him that he did a great job. Kogoro still doesn't get it while being drunk. Gallery cartimebomb4567897654.jpg cartimebomb4564356.jpg cartimebomb67534567.jpg cartimebomb87654356.jpg cartimebomb765435678.jpg cartimebomb7654335678.jpg cartimebomb4356754.jpg cartimebomb786543567.jpg cartimebomb345643245.jpg cartimebomb4567865467.jpg cartimebomb56786546.jpg cartimebomb7654678654.jpg cartimebomb7542.jpg cartimebomb34543.jpg cartimebomb345643.jpg cartimebomb345467.jpg cartimebomb5643567.jpg cartimebomb65.jpg cartimebomb324564.jpg cartimebomb675467.jpg cartimebomb8=65467.jpg cartimebomb=67535678.jpg cartimebomb75324567.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 22 Category:Conan Edogawa Appearances Category:Detective Boys Appearances Category:Ai Haibara Appearances Category:Ayumi Yoshida Appearances Category:Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya Appearances Category:Genta Kojima Appearances Category:Wataru Takagi Appearances Category:Officer Chiba Appearances Category:Inspector Megure Appearances Category:Ran Mouri Appearances Category:Kogoro Mouri Appearances Category:Professor Agasa Appearances